Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a control method for the information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In order to make business more efficient and to save resources through paperless operation, companies that replace the information on a paper medium with document data have been increasing. For example, business forms that are operated in the office are often replaced with the document data. In particular, because large amounts of pages of the business forms are output by a mission-critical system, the operation cost is enormous, and thus computerization of the business form is being actively carried out. Additionally, a method that produces business form document data, including PDF format (a business form image), by performing overlay processing of the field data to form information to be a model of the business form (supply the field data to a form and apply it) has been proposed.
The business form document data is configured by, for example, a character string, a ruled line of a table, and an image such as a logo. The character string included in the business form document data is output by calculating the position for disposition by a business form generation program and drawing it. Various attributes can be specified in the character string to be output when a form is produced and edited by a form editing application. For example, it is possible to specify attributes including a font name, a font style, a font color, and an aligning position for drawing the character string.
The business form generation program uses the information about the specified font when calculating the character position. A variety of information is used depending on the business form generation program, and for example, it includes information that represents a position when a strike-through line or an underline is drawn and the maximum width of each character recorded in the font. For example, the maximum width of the characters is used by the business form generation program for calculating intervals of each line when a plurality of lines of vertical writing characters is present.
The font is a mechanism for representing a character string on a computer. There are various methods that realize a font depending on the OS (operating system). For example, in Windows (Registered Trademark), there is a font referred to as “TrueType” font. For representing a character on a computer, “TrueType” font includes data representing the outline of a character referred to as “glyph”.
The glyph data is needed for each character, for example, the glyph of the character “A” and the glyph of the character “I” are each held in the inside of the font, which serve as different data. Additionally, the font has “metrics information” to serve as information common to the whole font. The information about a position when a strike-through line or an underline is drawn and the maximum width of a character is metrics information. The metrics information represents attributes as a font.
Conventionally, the form generation program has obtained the metrics information to be used when calculating the character position from the font installed in the OS. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-255867, discloses a character string drawing device that stores font data, and a plurality of font processing functions that handles a process associated with the use of the font data.
However, there are cases in which the metrics information is changed when the font is updated in accordance with the update of the OS. Even in the same font, the change of the metrics information affects the character-position calculation. That is, when the OS is updated and the metrics information is changed, the character is drawn at a position that is different from the conventional character position. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-255867, no consideration is given to the case in which the metrics information is changed.